


Rover

by yodepalma



Series: kinkmeme [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kink Meme, Prompt Fill, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Prompto is the resident technophile amongst the bros. He loves tinkering with machines & building things out of scraps & has done this all his life.When he was growing up he started building robots to combat the loneliness he felt in an empty house. They had different personalities & up until meeting Noctis they were his only friends.original (longer) prompt





	Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever avoided writing something so hard that you started writing something else, only to find yourself avoiding _that_ so hard you started writing yet another thing?
> 
> Yeah, welcome to procrastination brain. The _weirdest_ part about filling this prompt is that I'd started insomnia writing something else about Prompto and robots the night before I saw it. SMALL WORLD
> 
> (rover is 10000% named for pidge's little floaty dude in voltron. fight me.)

Prompto has barely opened his bag before he’s slamming it shut with a dismayed groan. Noct looks up as he struggles with the zipper, blinking sleepily as he hears a distinct mechanical ‘boop’ noise. It sounds weirdly sad.

“Are you okay?” Noct asks Prompto, not really bothering to keep his voice quiet. Even _if_ class had begun, nobody ever yells at him. They’re too afraid of getting in trouble with the king, even though they’ve all been told to treat Noct like any other student.

“Fine.” Prompto’s teeth are gritted, and he shoves his hand into his bag before finally managing to get the zipper closed. “Do you have a pencil I can borrow? And, like, some paper?”

Noct stares at him, but Prompto doesn’t explain what he needs it for. Sighing, he just hands over the notebook and pencil he won’t be using to take notes _anyway_ , and leans his head on the desk. Nobody yells at him if he naps, either, which is actually awesome. He loves sleeping in class.

Not that he manages to sleep today. His curiosity has been piqued, and he keeps one eye open to stare at the bag Prompto puts on the floor. He’s careful with it, which is nothing new, but Noct had always assumed that it was because Prompto wouldn’t be able to get ahold of his parents to get a new one if this one broke. Now he watches the bag wriggle and fall over and thinks the explanation must be a lot weirder.

So when they hide themselves away for lunch, he snatches Prompto’s bag and opens it before Prompto can grab it back. He’s expecting a puppy or something, but instead a tiny six-legged… _thing_ rises from the depths.

“Aaah, Rover!” Prompto gasps, diving forward and barely catching it before it tumbles to the ground. “Noct, give me my bag!”

“What? No!” Noct drops the bag behind him and leans forward to inspect the machine held protectively in Prompto’s hands. “Is that a _robot_? Where did you get it?”

“I built it, okay?” Prompto whispers, shifting on his feet. “And it’s not supposed to be here so can I please put it away?”

Noct looks up at Prompto. “Prom, you _failed_ algebra.”

Prompto frowns, confused. He pulls the robot in a little closer to his chest, and the thing sort of rubs against him. Nuzzles him. Prompto has built a robot and it’s _nuzzling him_. “What’s your point?” Prompto asks.

“Never mind,” Noct says, grinning and reaching for the robot. Prompto reluctantly hands it over. “This is _awesome_. I wish I could do things like this.”

“R-really?” Prompto doesn’t look like he believes Noct, so Noct nods enthusiastically. He cups the robot like Prompto had, holding it up to eye level so he can look at it. The robot reaches out one unsteady leg to poke his nose a few times, then just lays down in his palms. Noct feels _honored_. This is the best day of his _entire life_.

“I want one,” he whispers to himself.

And Prompto must have heard him, because a few months later he’s presented with an even smaller robot of his own, this one with only four legs. He absolutely _adores_ it…right up to the next morning, when a pre-programmed alarm clock rickrolls him and he can’t figure out how to turn the damned thing off.

**Author's Note:**

> prompto's never gonna give you up, noctis


End file.
